Synthetic zooanthoxanthins differing in the number and positions of N-alkyl side chains and related aminodiazaazulenes are predicted to inhibit DNA replication or RNA transcription by intercalation to the double helix of DNA. Their cis-platinum II complexes will be tested as antitumor agents. Work on the total (in contrast to partial) synthesis of the oncolytic agents vinblastine and vincristine will be continued. The tremor producing mycotoxins tryptoquivaline and desoxytryptoquivaline will be synthesized. Simple laboratory syntheses of saxitoxin, the paralytic shellfish poison of red tides, and the neurotoxin tetrodotoxin are outlined and will be tested in the laboratory. Betacyans and indicaxanthin, naturally occurring dyestuffs of great potential as food colorants, will be synthesized. A biogenetically patterned synthesis of the mollicellins, a new class of mycotoxins, will be studied.